Bully's Pride
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Cardin does something he will definitely regret; picking on Blake Belladonna. let's just say his favourite part goes missing afterwards...Dark humour and romance.


Cardin never felt bad about anything. He had never once felt bad about his bullying, his mischief, and his mental and physical torture he brought onto everyone. This time he had to admit he had gone a bit too far. Upon realising that Blake belladonna, Ruby's teammate and girlfriend, was a Faunus, he couldn't stand her. Every time he even remotely hinted to picking on her, Ruby sent him a death glare, mentally projecting the horrors she would cause if he ever actually hurt her.

This time he did just that, and while he was rushing past the trees and bushes of The Emerald Forest, he thought back to what he had done earlier on and the events that drove him into his current predicament, and it was all because of a little red girl.

(^^^^^^)

"Blake, there's people here!" Ruby squealed as Blake pulled her in, closer cuddling her and planting kisses down her neck, frowning as she couldn't reach her collarbone. She pulled away, smirking as she always did whenever she had embarrassed the redhead, and boy was she loving it.

Ruby immediately saw what was going on and smirked herself. "You're spending way too much time around Yang." As if to prove her point, Ruby pointed to where Yang was, sitting across from her table, laughing as she clutched her gut. Weiss just sent a look of apology before sending Yang one that would freeze her if she had that kind of semblance.

All the while this was going on, Cardin watched, along with his team. He didn't notice the cat ears until now, and as he did, he felt a rage burning inside him. He never understood why he hated the Faunus, but he just did. It never scared him; in fact, he always picked on anyone he felt he should. This time, he felt Blake was a prime victim.

"Cardin, are we gonna do what I think we're gonna do?" Russell was next to him, pulling him out of his daydreaming on how to torment and annoy the Faunus, forgetting a certain redhead. Cardin nodded, smiling wickedly. "Cardin; Velvet is one thing, but Blake? Ruby's girlfriend no less? Are you insane?" He said that last bit as a shout and pulled everyone on their table to his attention. "You can't go and do that. Ruby will kill you. Have you actually seen her mad before?"

"You didn't see what she did to the last one to pick on her friend. She broke his legs and snapped his arm!"Dove was the next to speak, bringing Cardin to his attention. "And there are rumours from some of my buddies at Signal when I asked about Ruby. Cardin; she killed someone when they attacked her sister. Don't even think about it."

Russell nodded in agreement while Sky just ignored his team's antics and ate quietly. He had nothing against team RWBY, or the Faunus, and was Cardin's least favourite person. "I heard about that. She broke their legs, pulled their arms off and beat them to death with them." Russell shook as he remembered the news report he had heard two years ago regarding a thirteen year old girl and a mangled body. It didn't actually happen like that. Ruby made sure it was more slow and painful for the man.

Cardin just ignored him and turned to Sky, watching for a moment as he slurped the rest of his noodles. "What do you think?"

"Do what you want, cardin. Just don't ask me to help you with any of it. I will not take part in harming anyone for no reason and you know that." Sky would never admit it, but he couldn't hurt Ruby's team mate because he liked Ruby, more than anyone should like a fifteen year old. He had actually become good friends with her, and her and Sky was talk about why he thought Cardin did what he did and then went on to weapons. He didn't like her romantically, but did like her as a great friend, maybe a best friend.

At that, Cardin scoffed and went back to his other teammates, talking about planning something to keep the redhead away while he went after Blake. Sky finished his noodles and went over to team RWBY's and JNPR's table, sitting next to Ruby and Blake while Nora entranced the rest of the team with another unrealistic- yet surprisingly entertaining- dream she had the other night. Ren was always there to correct her, but nobody ever listened to him.

"Hey Sky. Cardin being an idiot again?" Sky turned and stared at Ruby before staring at Nora again.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. Can we talk in private?" he noticed Blake look as calm as ever, and was relieved when she nodded. Blake and he were always on goods terms, and he felt that he would never do anything to hurt his new friend. Blake had no quarry with him being Ruby's new friend, just as long as he made no moves on her or hurt her. Ruby nodded and led him to a separate table, away form prying eyes and ears.

"He's going after Blake next." Well that was rather forward.

"What's he gonna do Sky." He noticed that Ruby immediately caught on to the hidden meaning in his words. He saw as her aura created rose petals that fluttered around her, and he felt this as an oddity. No one had ever seen Ruby mad or angry; she always just brushed every off and walked on, always smiling.

"I don't know little red. But whatever you do, don't separate from Blake's side. I have a very bad feeling." Sky actually worried for the girl, and felt obliged to tell her. He came up with the nickname for Ruby when they first met, and it just stuck. She couldn't find any name to give him, and just laughed whenever he said this. Blake even approved of his nickname of the fifteen year old. This time, however, Ruby didn't even crack a smile, and the rose petals hovered around her.

"Thanks for letting me know, Sky. If I'm not around, don't let him get near her; okay?" Ruby's voice sounded slightly sad and angered at the same time, and not even Yang had heard this before, as she hadn't even seen Ruby angry. At that, Sky just nodded and followed the rest of his team out of the canteen, leaving Ruby to walk over to her teammates, still fuming. Yang stopped her daze and saw Ruby approaching, angry and rose petals floating around her. Yang had never seen her like this, and decided to let it go, but her subconscious question was ignored anyway.

"What's up, sis?"

Ruby walked right past her, grabbing Nora by the scruff of her neck and Blake by her hand, and dragging them out of the room.

"Ruby! What are we doing?" Blake pulled away, and Ruby stopped and stared at her partner before smiling weakly.

Nora let was still in her hand by her neck and Ruby let go, leaving a confused Nora and a worried Blake.

Ruby spoke in a menacing manner, and the answer was exactly what Nora wanted to hear. "We're breaking Cardin's legs."

"WOOHOO!" let's go already!" Nora shouted and ran off around the corner before stopping and turning around with a small smile. She waited for Ruby and Blake, patiently awaiting the order to break some legs.

"Why? Not that I don't want to, but that will get you expelled." Blake had the look of worry again as Ruby's aura flared again.

"We're sending a message." Ruby had the look of evil upon her face, and Blake- not even Yang- had seen her like this, so it must be bad. She then caught onto what Ruby was saying, and grabbed her hands, immediately bringing the girl out of her blood frenzy. Ruby then pulled her down to her face before kissing her, long and passionate. She pulled away, staring at her before smiling again, forgetting what Sky had previously said. Nora was stood at her corner and frowned when she realised that she wouldn't get to break some legs after all. She smiled though as she forgot it and ran back to the table to talk to her friends again.

Cardin was sat at his area in his own dorm, talking to everyone.

"Alright; Here's what we're gonna do..."

(^^^^^^)

Sky had to admit that the plan was genius, even for Cardin. He had to go tell Ruby, but Cardin had made everyone in his team swear no to tell anyone; especially Ruby and Blake. Sky was what you might call an honourable sort. He valued friendship, but also promises and had to keep his promise he made to both Ruby and Cardin. He figured that if he tried to talk Cardin down, he would be keeping Ruby's promise and at the same time, keeping Cardin's.

"Please reconsider. What do you even have against Blake anyway?" he sounded antsy to end the conversation to the way he wanted it to.

"Not against Blake; against Ruby." He smiled before continuing. "She's the top warrior of the entire first, second and third years! If I beat her, then that makes me the best." It was true; nobody has ever beaten Ruby in a match before, and she was the greatest warrior the school has had.

"Are you insane?! Going after Blake won't affect her performance; if anything, she'll become deadlier. Please cardin, as a teammate, I am asking that you stop this."

"I'll consider the meaningless words you have said, now go away and let me think."

At that, Sky left, seriously worrying for his teammate's health and safety if he did ever follow through with his idea.

(^^^^^^)

This brings us back to his current predicament; running from Ruby in the forests infested full of Grimm. Dying by Grimm would be a quicker and painless death than what Ruby was planning.

"I am so dead." As he said that, a voice roared through the forest, followed by a smaller, quieter voice.

"WINCHESTER! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M CASTRATING YOU AND FEEDING YOU YOUR BALLS YOU BASTARD!" No one who had known Ruby, for long that is, could say that she had ever sworn. This was obviously a warning bell for him to continue running.

"Ruby... please... it wasn't that bad..." Blake coughed before continuing, holding onto Yang's arms for dear life and support, Yang extremely shocked at Ruby's sudden outburst.

Ruby ignored her and continued on in the forest, rose petals flurrying around her so much that one could swear they couldn't see her through the amount that swirled around her head.

Cardin heard it all, and guessed she was getting closer. "I really should have listened to Sky..." he was still limping, due to the fact that Ruby had actually punched him through two walls and a metal pipe, before swinging her scythe at his head and slicing his arm instead, rendering it useless "None of this would have happened if she wasn't there..."

(^^^^^^)

Cardin was at his usual place, tormenting Velvet by pulling on her ears with his hand while using the other to stifle his laughing. Sky, as always, talked him down from most things, even in the middle of his almost daily torturing of Velvet. After he had managed to get him to stop bullying her, Velvet shot him a look of thanks before walking off.

Cardin however, moved his gaze over to Blake and Ruby, sitting without any teammates to help. Blake laughed as Ruby imitated a sloth, as Nora left- along with the other's when she started to do this. Somehow, imitating a sloth was fairly offending to Nora, as she felt her sloth impression was the best.

They were sat together, cuddled in to each other, reading a book aloud to each other. To some, it would seem cute, but to Cardin his plan was working perfectly.

"Alright, Dove; you know what to do." Dove nodded and stood, walking slowly towards the couple. Blake hadn't noticed his approach until she felt a light tapping on her shoulder, which Ruby had not done.

"Um... Blake. Can I talk to Ruby?" Blake looked over at Ruby, who nodded and stood, parting with a small peck to the lips on Blake, followed by "I'll be back soon".

As Ruby left and turned a corner, Cardin initiated his next plan; to hurt Blake Belladonna as much as possible.

"Alright; Russell. Go and join Dove and make sure she doesn't come back." Russell gave a weak nod, and stood to go out of the room and assist in what he and Dover where to do.

"Blake!"He called over to her, causing her to break from the book she was reading and stare at him, a blank expression on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He knew she couldn't resist helping people in need, no matter what it was.

"What is it you need Cardin?" she showed no malice in her voice, only the need to help people.

Cardin gave a massive smirk before standing up, staring right at her before he pounced, pushing Blake into a table and knocking her to the ground. While she was dazed he straddled her, bringing his fist up and down again, knocking her face hard with the punch. She didn't even let out a squeal as Cardin continued to pummel her face.

He stopped, looking down at a scared Blake before punching her again, putting her on the brink of unconsciousness. He then reached up and tore the bow from her head, making disgusted noises as he stared at the cat ears. Blake shook off the clouds forming around her vision and stared in horror at Cardin, who was now holding her bow in his hands. In one quick motion, he grabbed at Blake's ears rather tightly, causing her to let out a noticeable shout of pain as he tightened his grip on her ears.

Just around the corner, Ruby was talking to Dove about a made up problem he was having with girls. He asked her to give him a full description as to what girls like as gifts and Ruby went into a full blown story as to what girls like and why. When Russell showed up, Dove's shy behaviour was quickly replaced with an evil grin. He and Russell bombarded her with questions, keeping her busy with the answers she was giving until a familiar squeal of pain hit her ears.

"Did you guys hear that?" she looked at Dove and Russell, who quickly glanced at each other before giving their simultaneous answer of "No".

"Oh well... now where was I?"

You were talking about how girls like thing like flowers and chocolates, but only on Valentine's Day." Dove answered for her.

"Oh Yeah!" she then continued her ramblings.

Meanwhile, Cardin grabbed her other ear and pulled hard, eliciting a louder scream of pain as she pushed him off, just to get punched by him. It should be noted that Blake was a very powerful huntress, but always used the element of surprise. Without this, she was helpless; especially when someone had her ears in their hands.

She threw a punch at his face, knocking him off guard, but not a long enough time for Blake to attack again. "Oh, Kitty's got claws." He stared at her and grabbed her ears again. "See if you can claw your way out of this." At that, he squeezed, and a loud crunch came through the hall, followed by a cry of pain and a name being shouted.

"RUBY HELP!" she screamed as he was about to do the same with the other ear. Just as he grabbed her ear, a blur of black slammed into Cardin with enough force to send him through two concrete walls and a dangling metal pipe.

"Blake! Are you okay? Please say something." Ruby then noticed the ears he had crunched, and went a shade of black. "Yang! Weiss! Get in here!" no sooner that Ruby had called after them, did they arrive; Dove and Russell in tow.

"What do you need...? OH my GOD!" Yang shouted when she saw a massive hole in the wall, and her gaze turned to a teary Ruby, and a bleeding Blake. She put two and two together when she saw the crushed cat ears, and, of course, Blake struggling to stay conscious. She ran over while Weiss saw this and saw a small smirk on Russell's face. She punched him so hard his teeth flew out of his mouth and Dove ran away, screaming for his life.

"Ruby, don't cry. I'll be fine." Blake was trying to stop Ruby's tears as Weiss ran to finds a medic.

"Cardin. Will. Die" was all the angered Ruby said before she ordered Yang to carry her and darted off in the direction where Cardin was. She brought out her scythe and raised in, swinging at his head but missing as he dived out of the way and started to run, hitting his arm instead.

Thus bringing us to Cardin's predicament. That little red girl was cleaving down trees to find him, and every tree that fell sounded as if it was right next to him, so he willed his legs to move once more. As he started running, he felt something smack his face; shattering his nose and causing blood to erupt form it. As he hit off a tee, he heard a familiar sound. "YOU WILL DIE WINCHESTER!" Ruby sounded slightly demonic, approaching his downed form with her scythe in her hands and a flurry of rose petals flying around her.

After what had happened in the forest, no one could ever go back there with Ruby ever again without fearing for their nether regions, instinctively moving their hand down to their gonads to protect then after the screams of Cardin shattered windows and burst ear drums. It was later, when they found him in that state that they realised what Ruby had done, and everyone never dared even irritate her again.

She had indeed followed through with her promise of what she was going to do to him, but only chopped one off, leaving the other as a reminder to him.

Blake never looked at her differently, understanding all the pent up rage Ruby had that was released on Cardin. Her ears healed before you know it, and she looked no different than before. Ruby had to go to the hospital room to visit her and tell Blake everything she did to him, and- surprisingly to Ruby- she laughed, and laughed and laughed at the thought of Cardin being castrated in front of Yang, who helped pin him down while it happened.

Cardin never bullied anyone ever again, and the school was once again the ay it was before; with the exception of Cardin's bullying stopping.

(^^^^^^)

**I thought it would be a nice change to show Ruby's over protective side, and show her hate towards Cardin. **

**Leave reviews and comments. **


End file.
